Mi primera Navidad feliz, porque estoy junto a ti
by Melody-Hinata
Summary: Es una tierna y sencilla historia sobre como la noche más especial del año, cierto rubio, la pasa acompañado por primera vez en su vida.
1. 23 de Diciembre

Hola...

Etto aquí les traigo la primera parte de este fic de Navidad. Dedicado a Hinata y Naruto-Kun...

Espero les guste, es algo sencillo que hice el año pasado. n___n... Esta dividido en 23 de diciembre, 24 y 25, son 3 capitulos en total. Este es muy corto a decir verdad, pero los demás se van haciendo más grandes.

Disfrutenlo.

A leer...

* * *

Eran las 9 a.m. de la mañana del 23 de Diciembre y una resplandeciente luz ya se asomaba por la ventana del pequeño cuarto del ojiazul.

Con mucha pereza se logró levantar de la cama, darse una ducha y vestirse, dada la fecha tan cercana a Navidad la Hokage había decidió cancelar todas las misiones y reanudarlas hasta el día 26, así que toda Konoha estaba reunida con sus respectivas familias.

Para Naruto estos días solo significaban más soledad de la que generalmente pasaba, su compañera Sakura festejaba siempre con su familia y éste año, para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, decidió invitarlo a cenar, el pelinegro ni siquiera se rehusó, pero Naruto no había sido invitado a ese hogar.

Su segunda opción, Tsunade, pasaba estas fechas bebiendo sake junto a la pobre Shizune que hacía todo lo posible por controlarla.

Jiraya llevaba más de un mes ausente con sus disque "investigaciones", ¿para qué lo seguía fingiendo? , no había más que investigar, Itachi estaba muerto, Sasuke había vuelto y Akatsuki había sido derrotado.

Kakashi tenía pensado pasar la Navidad con Anko y Naruto no sería capaz de interferir en esa pareja.

De sus demás compañeros ni hablar, todos la pasaban felices con sus familias, siempre acompañados de una rica cena que él no podía disfrutar.

Decidió no pensar más en el tema y desayunar, pues el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya eran cerca de las 12 de la tarde. Salió de su casa con dirección al único lugar que al parecer conoce para comer, hacia el Ichiraku, para degustar su especialidad: ramen.

Llegó al lugar, hizo su orden y pasó cerca de una hora y media comiendo 5 platos de ramen, pagó su cuenta una vez satisfecho y salió del lugar, justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido en la calle, volteó su vista al lugar de los hechos y vio a una chica de cabello negro (la verdad no se si sea negro o azul, yo siempre lo veo distinto), largo y con esos característicos ojos blancos que él conocía bien, la joven parecía pelear con 5 bolsas repletas de alimentos.

Naruto se acercó y tomó la sexta bolsa que se encontraba en el suelo.

Naruto: (Con una gran sonrisa) Hola Hinata.

Hinata: (Sonrojada) Ho…hola Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata ya se que tu eres fuerte, pero no por eso debes cargar con tanto tu sola.

Hinata: (Apenas recuperada de estar hablando con el rubio) "Él se preocupa por mí…que lindo" Mu…muchas gracias por…preocuparte…Naruto-kun, pero yo debo llevar todos estos alimentos a mi casa, para…para preparar la cena de noche buena.

Naruto: "Wow, que festín se darán en su hogar con tanta comida y más si Hinata cocina, ella prepara una comida deliciosa" En ese caso yo te ayudaré. (Retirando 2 bolsas de las manos de la joven, ahora cada quien llevaba 3).

El camino a la casa de Hinata era un poco largo y Naruto comenzó a platicar con la chica.

Naruto: ¿Hinata tu cenarás con tu familia verdad?

Hinata: (Avergonzada) Cla…claro Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ya veo…

Hinata: Y tu, ¿Con quién cenarás?

Naruto: (Con una mirada triste) Solo.

Hinata: (Arrepentida de haber hecho esa pregunta) Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.

Naruto: (Con su alegre sonrisa ocultando su tristeza) No hay de nada Hinata, pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Hinata: Por…por supuesto Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¿Podrías dejar de decirme Naruto-kun cada vez que me hablas? "Aunque me gusta escuchar esas palabras con su dulce voz"

Hinata: (Muy sonrojada) Oh, si claro que lo dejaré de hacer Naruto-kun…ups, de nuevo…bueno lo intentaré, jeje.

Naruto: Esta bien, ¿Hinata tu cocinarás?

Hinata: S…sí, yo prepararé la cena de este año.

Naruto: Eso es genial, tú cocinas de lo más rico.

Hinata: (Estaba de todos los colores, nada más no jugaba con sus dedos porque se le caerían las bolsas) "Ahora sí me muero ¡Le gusta como cocino! "

Naruto: Listo, ya llegamos.

Hinata: (Apenas dándose cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de su casa) Sí, vamos a…entrar para poner las bolsas en la cocina, bueno si no es una molestia para ti Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No es ninguna molestia. "Decidido esta chica no puede dejar de llamarme Naruto-kun, mejor para mí, es la única que me llama así y me gusta que lo haga"

Pasaron por la entrada, un gran patio, la sala, un pasillo enorme y finalmente llegaron a la cocina.

Naruto: O.O ¡Hinata, tu casa es enorme!

Hinata: Bueno…eso es porque es una mansión, deja las bolsas en la mesa y si…siéntate en la sala mientras yo acomodo las cosas, por favor.

Naruto: No, mejor te ayudo, así terminarás más rápido.

Hinata: (Roja, bueno, digamos que este es su estado natural al estar cerca del ojiazul) Gracias nuevamente Naruto-kun.

Naruto: De nada.

Empezaron a vaciar las bolsas y salió tanta comida como Naruto jamás había visto junta en su vida, verduras, latas, carnes, piernas de pavo, 2 pavos completos, ingredientes para ramen, arroz en grandes cantidades y más.

Naruto: ¡Todo eso compraste! "Ya hasta me dio hambre TT_TT"

Hinata: (Ahora sí jugando con sus dedos) Sí, lo necesito todo para poder hacer una gran cena.

Naruto: ¿Y con cuántas personas cenarás Hinata? Con tanta comida podrías alimentar a toda Konoha.

Hinata: (Sonriendo levemente) Jeje, no podría alimentar a toda Konoha, y al parecer cenaré con mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo Neji y Tenten, a quien él invitó.

Naruto: o.O ¿Y se comerán todo eso ustedes solitos?

Hinata: Claro que no…jeje, también prepararé comida para el souke.

Naruto: Aaaa… y eso ¿qué es?

Hinata: (Con una gotita en la frente) Pues es la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga.

Naruto: Aaaa, ahora sí entendí, que buena eres Hinata, haciéndoles comida aunque no cenes con ellos.

Hinata: (Roja a reventar) Gra…gra…gracias.

Naruto: Hinata, estas muy roja, ¿no te estarás enfermando por el frió? (Se quita su chamarra y se la pone encima a Hinata, quién simplemente se desmayó).

Naruto no sabía que hacer, levantó a Hinata en sus brazos y decidió ponerla, primero en la sala, pero en ese lugar estaba muy frío, así que trató de buscar su cuarto, pero…terminó perdiéndose.

Luego de 5 puertas abiertas sin resultado alguno, llegó a l patio de entrenamiento de la casa, que era gigante, ahí estaban Neji y Hanabi, que al ver a Naruto llevando en brazos a Hinata corrieron en su ayuda.

Neji: ¡Pero que le pasó!

Hanabi: ¬¬ ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermana!

Naruto: (Desesperado y asustado) No le hice nada, simplemente la ayudé a traer la comida y luego de acomodarla se desmayó y he estado tratando de encontrar su cuarto para recostarla ahí, pero no puedo porque este lugar es enorme y me perdí. (Todo esto lo dijo muy apurado).

Neji y Hanabi: o.O Ok.

Hanabi: Sígueme, te llevaré a su cuarto.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y Naruto recostó a Hinata en su cama, no le quitó su chamarra naranja y además la arropó muy bien, finalmente se sentó en una silla de al lado.

Naruto: Creo que así ya no tendrá frío.

Hanabi: ¬¬ Yo más bien pienso que con tanta cosa encima se va a asfixiar.

Neji: (Serio como siempre) No Hanabi, déjala así, ella viene de la calle y ahora se encuentra demasiado fría.

A todo esto el rubio estaba como un cubo de hielo sentado en la silla.

Neji: Naruto, te traeré algo para que te repongas del frío.

Naruto: (Azul y temblando) Siii…

Hanabi: Yo voy a preparar algo de té.

Neji volvió enseguida con una chamarra para Naruto.

Neji: Toma, esto te servirá, yo debo irme a cumplir con un encargo de mi tío, volveré al anochecer, será mejor que te quedes aquí, afuera hace mucho frío y Hinata querrá verte al despertar, adiós.

De un instante a otro Neji ya no estaba.

Naruto: "¿Que habrá querido decir con eso de que Hinata me querrá ver al despertar?"

Hanabi: El té esta listo, bébelo mientras sigue caliente.

Naruto: Muchas gracias.

Hanabi: Seguiré entrenando en un salón a 3 puertas de aquí, si me necesitas estaré ahí.

Naruto: De acuerdo.

Hanabi se retiró, Naruto bebió el té, se lo terminó y dejó el vaso en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama de Hinata. Volteó a ver a la joven que dormía plácidamente.

Naruto: "Se ve tan linda, tan pacífica, inocente y tierna que hasta parece un ángel…un momento, pero que cosas digo" (Se puso muy rojo por haber pensado eso de su amiga).

Tenía mucho frió, se acomodó en sus silla y se quedó durmiendo al igual que la ojiblanco.

* * *

u.u... Muy corto, lo sé.

Pero los demás van siendo más grandes.

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Bye-bee...¡¡¡ Kissu&Kissu...

Feliz Navidad a todos... ¡

Atte... Melody.


	2. 24 de Diciembre

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews...

Wiii... Hoy ya es nochebuena y la cena estará deliciosa, espero a ustedes les vaya estupendo.

A leer... :)

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, miró a su alrededor, estaba acosta de lado, con la mirada hacia la puerta…un segundo, ¿recostada, arropada y en su cuarto?, pero cómo había llegado ahí si el día anterior… y entonces recordó todo hasta el momento en que se desmayó.

Hinata: "Ay no es justo, lo arruiné otra vez, me volví a desmayar" TT_TT.

Enseguida lo sintió, una respiración que no era suya, un cuerpo extraño a su lado y un brazo, si un brazo cruzando su cintura. Primero se sorprendió y asustó, luego sintió la necesidad de voltear, de saber de quien se trataba, así que cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con esa persona, sus respiraciones se cruzaban, lo dudó por un momento, pero al final tomó fuerzas y abrió los ojos.

Quedó pasmada, sin habla, ni siquiera pensaba, se hubiera desmayado pero tampoco eso lo procesaba, el chico que tenía enfrente era el chico de sus sueños, la mano que rodeaba su cintura era la dulce mano de aquel chico… no, claro que no, de seguro era sólo un sueño, una jugarreta de su imaginación, alguna que otra vez ya le había pasado antes.

Cambió su pálida expresión de sorpresa por una tierna sonrisa, de esas que ponemos cuando sabemos cual es nuestra realidad pero aún así nos seguimos aferrando a un sueño, a un ideal.

Pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla del rubio, como le encantaban esos 3 pequeños bigotitos que lo adornaban de cada lado, con los ojos cerrados y tan pacífico, como en su vida lo había visto…sí realmente era un sueño, que otra cosa podía ser, sintió como el chico la jalaba hacia él, reduciendo en espacio que los dividía y pensó en sólo seguir el momento, cerró sus ojos y cobijó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Tal vez era un lindo sueño pero debía despertar, un día muy agitado la esperaba, tenía que preparar 2 cenas para 2 familias nada fáciles de complacer, eso era lo malo de ser una Hyuuga y ni siquiera encajar, pasó un tiempo pensando, pero nada pasaba, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y nada, simplemente no se despertaba, ¿es que acaso ya estaba despierta?

La simple idea la puso roja, ¿que podía hacer para comprobarlo?, pellizcarse, claro, eso decían todos, si no te duele es que estas soñando y si te duele es que estas despierta. Se armó de valor y presionó con fuerza una pequeña parte de su brazo.

Hinata: ¡Ay!

Naruto: (En un suspiro) Hinata…

Hinata: "Es real, es real, estoy despierta y con él, pero ¿cómo llegó aquí? y ¿porqué menciona mi nombre mientras duerme?, ¿Acaso sueña conmigo? " (Todas esas preguntas y otras más rondaban su cabeza haciéndola perderse en sus pensamientos).

Eran algo así como los primeros minutos del día 24, es decir las 00:15, abrió los ojos, vio a la joven dormir plácidamente en su cama, se levantó de la silla y se asomó al pasillo, iba temblando, hacía un frío aterrador, no vio a nadie, había un gran silencio, no había escuchado a Neji volver, Hanabi tal vez se habría asomado 2 o 3 veces por el cuarto antes de irse a dormir, él la había notado, pero se había evitado la molestia de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

Ahora, lo más seguro era que todos estuvieran dormidos y a él lo habían dejado ahí sentando en la silla, tal vez pensaron que ya no se despertaría, pero eso se le hizo inevitable debido a que sólo llevaba puesta una chamarra encima y el frío lo había atacado.

Regresó al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana, con razón, estaba nevando afuera, como no iba a tener frío, seguía temblando para mantenerse en calor y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, (sé que suena muy raro pero así fue), pensó en acostarse en la cama para poder seguir durmiendo y no morir de frío, no era nada arriesgado, la cama era realmente grande, Hinata estaba en una orilla, si se recostaba del otro extremo nada pasaría, a la mañana siguiente sólo debía levantarse temprano y volver a la silla, sí, era un plan realmente perfecto, no había falle.

Se acostó, se cubrió con las calientes sábanas y cobijas, quedándose dormido al instante.

En sus sueños escuchó un grito, provenía de la tierna Hinata que estaba perdida en medio de un bosque totalmente blanco, debido a que estaba todo cubierto por nieve, él sólo mencionó el nombre de la chica y trataba de acercársele para ayudarla, pero por más que lo intentaba no se podía mover, luego la escena cambió, él estaba en la calle, enfrente de una ventana que daba al interior de un confortable hogar, se asomó y vio a la familia Hyuuga, vio a Hinata que disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena y él tan sólo y muerto de frío en la acera, comenzó a llorar, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió.

Sabía que había despertado pero aún así no podía creer lo que veía, a Hinata en sus brazos, enfrente de él, totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos y ambos recostado en la cama, pero cómo, no, lo más seguro era que durante la noche se había movido hasta topar con la joven y habían terminado por dormir abrazados, su rostro se tornó rojo.

Hinata seguramente lo mal interpretaría todo, pero ¿qué hacía?, sólo parecía que lo veía fijamente aunque en realidad estaba perdida en su mente, él dirigió sus ojos azules hacia los labios rosados de la pelinegro, por un momento pensó en besarlos y por un impulso, en el siguiente segundo ya lo había hecho, fue un beso rápido que sacó a Hinata de su trance y la puso más roja que nunca, él estaba igual.

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun

Naruto: Yo, lo… lo siento, no debí hacerlo, sentí ganas, no se porqué…y sobre estar juntos en tu cama, te pido disculpas…es que ayer, tu… te desmayaste, te dormiste, yo tenía frío y me recosté, pero muy lejos de ti y sin querer terminamos así…

Hinata: Eso…eso ya no importa…será…mejor que lo…lo olvidemos pero…gracias…Na…Naruto-kun. (La joven se zafó del agarre del chico, suspiró, se levantó de la cama, pasó al baño, salió con la cara lavada, peinada y sin la chamarra naranja, en su lugar traía una de las que siempre usa) Será mejor que te arregles, yo voy a ver a mi familia a la cocina y a preparar algo de desayunar para nosotros.

Eran las 8:30 a.m., se levantó de la cama, la tendió, pasó al baño, se lavó la cara y salió del cuarto en busca de Hinata, luego de un largo tiempo recorriendo pasillos al fin había logrado dar con el comedor, ahí todos estaban en la mesa, Neji, Hanabi, Hinata y hasta el temible Hiashi, la sola mirada que recibía por parte de ese hombre lo hacía temblar.

Hiashi: (Fríamente) Buenos días jovencito.

Naruto: Buenos días a todos.

Neji, Hanabi y Hinata: Buenos días.

Hinata: Naruto toma asiento y desayuna, por favor.

El chico así lo hizo, se sentó y desayunó (no se que se desayuna en Japón así que por favor ustedes imagínenlo). Todos comieron calladamente y cuando terminaban recogían su plato y se retiraban. El primero en irse fue Neji, luego Hinata.

Hinata: Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, con su permiso me iré a arreglar.

Quedaban Hanabi, Hiashi y Naruto, éste último estaba de lo más feliz de que ninguno de ellos hablara mientras comía, de esa manera no debía responder preguntas.

En cuanto Hanabi se había retirado Naruto sintió miedo por estar sólo con Hiashi, pero el rato no duró mucho, Hinata regresó bañada y vestida para la ocasión, osease, para el frío que se sentía, traía botas, un pantalón largo azul, su blusa negra y una chamarra muy parecida a la que siempre usa, pero más grande y caliente.

Naruto: Listo, he terminado, gracias por el desayuno señor.

Hinata: Padre debo salir a hacer unas cuantas compras más.

Hiashi: Esta bien Hinata, no demores mucho.

Hinata: Claro, llegaré a tiempo para preparar la cena, Naruto-kun vámonos.

Naruto: (Levantándose de la mesa) Con su per…permiso señor.

Hiashi: (Con su voz fría y dura de siempre, ni cuando agradece le cambia) Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija ayer.

Naruto: No fue nada.

Hinata: Adiós padre.

Los 2 salieron de la casa y avanzaron por la calle hasta que llegaron a la zona de tiendas de Konoha, ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna, pues se sentían nerviosos por lo sucedido, las tiendas por las que se asomaban estaban completamente repletas de ofertas y personas.

Hinata: (Tómese en cuenta que ella siempre tiene un leve sonrojo al hablar con el chico) Muchas gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun, sólo debo comprar los regalos de Navidad de este año.

Naruto: De nada, además yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Entraron a una tienda enorme, que al parecer era sólo de regalos.

Hinata: Aquí encontraré todo lo que necesito, ¿tú no comprarás nada?

Naruto: "Mmm…no tengo a nadie a quien regalarle algo…aunque…a ya sé" Sí.

Hinata: Entonces te parece bien si nos vemos aquí en la entrada en una hora.

Naruto: Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se separaron y se fueron a buscar lo que necesitaban. Hinata recorrió muchos pasillos y compró un gran suéter rojo para su papá, un hermoso vestido para Hanabi, un estuche nuevo de armas para Neji, otro vestido para ella, el que usaría en la cena, los regalos de Kiba, Shino y su sensei ya los había comprado hace 2 días y estaban entregados, así que sólo le faltaba Naruto, quería algo verdaderamente especial para él, pero no tenía idea de que darle, finalmente lo encontró, era un set completo de armas ninjas especiales, de lo más caras que había, eso a ella no le importo y las pagó, el regalo no la había convencido mucho, todo el mundo le podía regalar eso, pero fue lo mejor que encontró.

El rubio por su lado sólo buscaba un regalo y quería que fuera sorprendente, deseaba darle algo a la persona que estaba haciendo entretenida su navidad, llegó a la zona de armas ninjas, pensó que ella no necesitaría nada de eso y se pasó de largo a la ropa, pero no tenía ni idea de que elegir, finalmente llegó a la joyería y vio un collar realmente lindo, era un larga cadena de plata con un gran brillante morado en forma de una mariposa, aunque el precio era exorbitante, con eso se acabaría todos sus ahorros, lo dudó por un segundo, pero prefirió gastar su dinero por esa persona que conservarlo para el ramen, soportaría una semana sin ir al Ichiraku y sólo comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Pasada más de la hora los chicos llegaron al lugar, Hinata con 5 grandes bolsas y Naruto con sólo un pequeño paquete, el chico la ayudó y volvieron nuevamente en silencio a la casa de la chica.

Eran como las 2 de la tarde, su padre estaba entrenando con Hanabi y Neji entrenaba con su equipo, gracias a que Gai-sensei no dejaba que la llama de la juventud se apagara ni en noche buena.

Colocaron las bolsas en la sala, donde había un gran, no, mejor dicho, un súper mega gigante árbol de navidad totalmente adornado de rojo y blanco, se veía genial.

Hinata: Bueno la hora de preparar la cena ha llegado…TT_TT.

Naruto: No te preocupes yo se que te saldrá bien.

Hinata: Etto…Naruto-kun, ahora que lo recuerdo yo quisiera invitarte a…a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, para que no cenes solo.

Naruto: (Que no cabía de felicidad) ¡De…de veras!

Hinata: (Con una sonrisa) De veras…

Naruto: (Abrazando a Hinata) Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. (Gritaba).

Hinata: (Roja, muy muy roja e ida) No…no es nada, jeje.

Naruto: (Soltando a la chica) Entonces ¿quieres que te ayudé a preparar la cena?

Hinata: Oh no, no podrías, es una tradición que lo haga yo sola, además me será sencillo, no te preocupes, tu ya me has ayudado mucho, mejor ve a tu casa a arreglarte y vuelve a las 7.

Naruto: Esta bien, gracias nuevamente. (Se acercó a la chica y la besó en la mejilla en señal de despido) Adiós (Fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta).

Hinata: (Tocando su mejilla) Me esforzaré al máximo, para prepararle una gran cena a Naruto-kun.

* * *

Llevaba 3 horas metida en la cocina de la casa Hyuuga, ya ven que al parecer todo ahí es enorme, acababan de salir 2 piernas ahumadas y había 2 pavos gigantes en el horno, como 5 distintas ensaladas a lo largo de la mesa, y mucho, pero mucho ramen, ese fue el en que más se esmero, pues es más que sabido que a Naruto le encanta y ella lo quería hacer feliz en esta Navidad, además como postre había preparado pequeños pastelillos de chocolate para todos.

Se asomó al comedor, llevaba consigo 2 cajas de vajillas nuevas, las abrió y comenzó primero por acomodar el plato extendido, encima coloco el de la sopa, las servilletas y el mantel eran blancos, con detalles en dorado, los cubiertos eran de plata y estaban colocados de la siguiente manera: el tenedor de ensalada y el de postre del lado izquierdo, del lado derecho estaban el cuchillo, la cuchara de sopa, la de café y la del postre. Por último había puesto un gran jarrón de sakuras en el centro de la mesa.

Habían dado las 5 de la tarde y podría decirse que ya todo estaba listo, a excepción de los pavos que saldrían del horno justo a la hora de la cena, se retiró a su cuarto, su familia que siempre se la pasaba entrenando había salido de compras.

Hanabi y Hiashi volverían como en una hora, Neji ya se estaba arreglando para ir a recoger a TenTen a su casa.

Se dio un largo baño de agua caliente, tomó el vestido que había comprado esa mañana y se lo puso, era de un tono violeta, con mangas, por el frío, con un cuello en V y el largo perfecto, quedaba justo debajo de sus rodillas, se puso unos zapatos del mismo color y estaba buscando unos aretes y un collar que combinaran con sus atuendos, pero sólo logró conseguir unos aretes, ninguno de los collares que tenía iban con su ropa.

Con su cabello estaba indecisa, no sabía si dejarlo suelto o atarlo, luego de muchos intentos por atárselo terminó por dejarlo suelto, pero ondulado de las orillas. Podría decirse que se veía espectacular, muy distinta como generalmente se viste y finalmente mostraba su delicada figura al no usar esas grandes chamarras.

Aunque hacía algo de frío era soportable para la ropa que usaba.

Salió con los regalos que había comprado y los colocó alrededor del árbol, incluso el de su querido Naruto.

Luego de salir de la casa de Hinata había recordado que su chamarra se la había quedado la chica, en sí no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tiene un ropero llena de ellas (¿oigan me pregunto porque los personajes de anime se visten siempre igual?...¿alguien me podría responder?...inner: ¡deja eso y sigue escribiendo!...Claro claro, en que estaba, a sí).

Llegó a su cuarto, estaba totalmente intacto, igual a cómo lo había dejado la mañana anterior, se recostó un momento en su cama, no sabía que ponerse, jamás lo habían invitado a una cena y menos a la de una familia tan importante como la Hyuuga, aunque Hinata no se parecía en nada a ellos, ella era tan dulce y humilde, ellos simplemente eran fríos de corazón.

Se levantó, se metió a bañar, salió y comenzó a probarse todo la ropa que tenía, (inner: jajaja…y yo que creía que solo las mujeres hacíamos eso), finalmente encontró algo que no recordaba haber comprado jamás, un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un saco negro, le pareció el atuendo perfecto.

Una vez vestido habían dado las 6 de la tarde, todavía era temprano, se sentó en su cama, buscaba su regalo, ¡su regalo!, no estaba, lo había dejado en las bolsas de Hinata, él esperaba que la chica no lo hubiera hallado, sino ya no sería una sorpresa. Entonces otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Naruto: ¿Porque la habré besado?, ni siquiera lo pensé bien y lo hice, me sentí feliz en ese corto instante, es que es tan bonita y al parecer es la única que realmente se preocupa por mi, de veras que es muy linda y la quiero, ¿la quiero?, sí la quiero.

Se levantó, eran las 6:30 p.m., salió de su casa, llegaría a la hora indicada para la cena, avanzaba lentamente por la calle, luego de unos cuantos minutos sentía como si alguien lo persiguiera, y así era, estaba totalmente seguro de que alguien lo seguía. Caminó por la calle principal de Konoha, como si fuera a salir de la aldea, pero lo único que hizo fue esconderse en las puertas de la entrada, cuando cierto individuo iba pasando por el lugar lo atacó.

¿?: Ajá, fallaste.

Naruto: ¬¬ Sasuke, ¡porqué me sigues!

Sasuke: Créeme, no es porque quiera.

Naruto: Entonces.

Sasuke: Sakura me mandó a invitarte a cenar en su casa.

Naruto: Y tu de obediente te pusiste a seguirme por toda la aldea.

Sasuke: Claro que no, pero como vi que saliste tan arreglado de tu casa decidí ver a donde ibas. ¿Por cierto a donde vas?

Naruto: A un lugar.

Sasuke: ¬¬ No me digas, ni cuenta me había dado.

Naruto: (Que se sentía presionado y avergonzado de decir a donde iba) A cenar.

Sasuke: Y Sakura y yo creyendo que estabas solo. ¿Quién te invitó a cenar?, ¿No habrá sido una chica o sí?

Naruto: (Que de la nada se había puesto rojo) Pues…pues no.

Sasuke: Entonces quien te invitó.

Naruto: "Genial y ahora que digo" Mmm…Sai.

Sasuke: ¬¬ Mentiroso, Sai también va a ir a cenar con nosotros, ya no mientas y dime. Debe ser una chica y muy linda como para que te hubieras puesto rojo.

Naruto: (Sonrojándose más) No es cierto.

Sasuke: Pues hasta que no me digas a donde vas yo no te dejo ir.

Naruto: Vamos a verlo.

Comenzó a correr y saltar como todo un ninja por los techos de la aldea, pero no le funcionaba de mucho, ya que Sasuke también era un gran ninja y lo seguía con facilidad.

Sasuke: Vamos Naruto, dime y te ahorras todo esto.

Naruto: Es que no…no puedo.

Sasuke: Bueno, si así lo quieres. (Comenzando a formar el chidori en su mano)

Naruto: (Con una gotita en la frente) ¬¬ Sasuke, no sientes como que ya te estas emocionando, digo no es para tanto.

Sasuke: (Desapareciendo el chidori) Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero es que ya llevamos mucho sin pelear y de alguna manera tengo que hacerte hablar.

Naruto: ¬¬ ¿Tan desesperado estas por saber a donde voy?

Sasuke: (Con una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción) Lo que sea por hacerte molestar.

Naruto: Gracias.

Sasuke: Hmp. Ya son las 7:30 y Sakura estará enojada de que no haya llegado.

Naruto: Jaja, ya te tienes que ir…

Sasuke: Eso puede esperar, así que o me dices ahora a donde vas o ni tu ni yo llegamos a donde vamos y Sakura nos golpea a ambos.

Naruto: (Con la cara de terror más fea que se puedan imaginar) ¡No! Si Sakura nos golpea nos mata TT_TT

Sasuke: TT_TT De hecho sí.

Naruto: Esta bien… (Muy apenado) Voy…voy a casa de…pero ¿prometes que no te vas a burlar?

Sasuke: No, pero dilo ya.

Naruto: ¬¬ Ay que chismoso, esta bien, (Con gran rapidez) ¡voy a la casa de la linda y tierna Hinata la chica a la que más quiero en este mundo!

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto: ¿Y bien, que opinas?

Sasuke: (Recuperado de la sorpresa) Que bueno, hasta que te das cuenta que Hinata esta loca por ti.

Naruto: ¿De veras?, y yo que pensaba que no le gustaba.

Sasuke: (Con una caída al estilo anime) Soberano Baka, claro que le gustas, que no ves que se sonroja y tartamudea cada vez que te ve.

Naruto: (Feliz) ¡Entonces le gusto, le gusto y me gusta, nos gustamos! Pero ahora como se lo digo.

Sasuke: Pues será muy oportuno si se los dices en esta fecha de Navidad.

Naruto: ¿Y cómo lo hago? Sasuke ayúdame.

Sasuke: (Con su terrible y genial ego de siempre) Ya sabía yo que algún día necesitarías del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: ¬¬ Tampoco te emociones, ¿me vas a ayudar si o no?

Sasuke: Esta bien. Lo primero que debes hacer es, y luego, y al último tu…

Naruto: ¿Qué? O.o

Sasuke: Pues eso que te dije.

Naruto: Pero si no dijiste nada. ¿Sasuke es que acaso no sabes nada de chicas? Pero si siempre te han rodeado por montones y Sakura es tu novia.

Sasuke: (Apenado en el fondo, pero sin demostrarlo) Pues sí, pero es que a mi siempre me han seguido por…por…pues no se porque, ha de ser porque yo si soy apuesto y genial no como tu.

Naruto: Entonces no sabes nada de nada, así no me podrás ayudar. Ya me voy.

Sasuke: Adiós, pero recuerda: se lo debes decir esta noche.

Naruto: (Alejándose a la casa de Hinata) Ajá…lo que tu digas gran Sasuke Uchiha…jajaja.

Ya se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Sasuke, que al final ni lo pudo ayudar. Eran las 8 de la noche, seguro que Hinata se enojaría si llegaba tarde, o peor aún habría pensado que no iría y ya todos estaban cenando…¡No eso no!

Llegó como de rayo a la casa de la ojiblanco y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable, una hermosa chica, al parecer sentada en la entrada, con la cara escondida en sus manos y sollozando suavemente.

Hinata: (Llorando) No, no vino…aaaa y yo que me esforcé mucho en hacerle su ramen…fui una tonta no debí creer que vendría…

Naruto: ¿Quién no vino?

Hinata: (Levantándose de repente y abrazando al chico) ¡Naruto-kun, pensé que no vendrías!

Naruto: No sería capaz de faltar, necesitaba verte y probar tu deliciosa cena.

Hinata: Ne…necesitabas verme…

Naruto: (Rojo) Pues…sí.

Hinata: "Es ahora o nunca, debo decirle lo que siento" Naruto-kun…sabes yo quiero decirte…que…que tu…me…me…

Naruto: "Sasuke dijo que se lo dijera esa noche y así será" No, Hinata, es que yo necesito decirte que a mi…tu…a mi…me…

Hanabi abrió repentinamente la puerta de la entrada, provocando el sobresalto de los chicos y evitando así que se dijeran lo que tanto querían.

Hanabi: Al fin llegas Naruto, mi hermana ya estaba haciendo un drama porque no te aparecías.

Naruto: A lo lamento, es que me tope con algo en el camino y apenas pude llegar.

Hanabi: Bueno, vamos todos adentro, que mi padre ya tiene hambre.

Pasaron a sentarse al comedor, ya estaban ahí Hiashi y Neji de traje, TenTen con un kimono rojo, Hanabi con un vestido azul y Naruto se sentó al lado de Hanabi, quedando un asiento libre de su lado, el cual era obviamente para Hinata.

La chica salió de la cocina y comenzó a servirles a todos una crema de champiñones (jajaja), a todos menos a Naruto a quien le sirvió un plato lleno de su mejor ramen.

Una vez sentados en la mesa los Hyuuga agradecieron sus alimentos y Naruto al dar la primera cucharada a su ramen quedó impactado, era delicioso, sabía mejor que el del Ichiraku, bueno para no hacérselas de largo digamos que hasta escucho un coro de ángeles.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿tú lo preparaste?

Hinata: Sí, ¿te gustó?

Naruto: No me gustó, me encantó, es lo más rico que jamás haya probado.

Hinata: (Feliz) Gracias.

Así pasaron una grandiosa cena, comiendo todas las cosas ricas que Hinata cocino, el pavo relleno, bolas de arroz, ensaladas, puré de papas y el delicioso postre de chocolate, osease los pastelitos, que encantaron a todos.

Ten-Ten: Wow, Hinata te luciste.

Neji: Ella tiene razón, todo estaba exquisito.

Hiashi: Muy bien.

Todos: o.O Acaso…fe…felicito…a ¡Hinata!

Hinata: (Casi llorando de felicidad pues su padre nunca antes la había felicitado) Gra…gracias padre.

Hiashi: De nada, fue la verdad, ahora me retiro a dormir, que pasen buenas noches.

Neji: Yo también acompañare a TenTen a su cuarto y luego me iré al mío a dormir.

TenTen: Buenas noches a todos y gracias por la comida Hinata.

Hinata: De nada.

Hanabi: Yo ya tengo sueño, adiós, los veo temprano para abrir los regalos.

Hinata y Naruto: Sí, buenas noches.

Naruto: Hinata, bueno nos hemos quedado solos…jeje.

Hinata: Cierto. (Evitando la mirada del rubio)

Naruto: Pues yo quería decirte que te ves muy linda.

Hinata: Gra…gracias Naruto-kun, tu también te ves bien.

Naruto: Sí, pero te falta algo.

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Es algo que sabrás mañana.

Hinata: Mmm…esta bien.

Naruto: Aunque yo se una forma de que lo sepas más rápido.

Hinata: Sí, ¿cuál es?

Naruto: Debes responderme una pregunta.

Hinata: Por…por supuesto.

Naruto: Pero sólo me puedes decir la verdad.

Hinata: Cla…claro.

Naruto: (Con un sonrojo casi invisible) Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: (Casi sin respirar, más que aturdida por la pregunta) Que…que has…has…dicho…

Naruto: ¿Qué no me vas a responder? TT_TT

Hinata no podría articular palabra alguna, es más, ni terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Naruto: (Triste) Entonces…tu no me quieres.

Hinata: (Reaccionando) Claro…claro que si, Naruto-kun yo te amo.

Naruto era ahora el sorprendido, jamás en su vida nadie le había demostrado tanto cariño y ahora esta chica aseguraba amarlo, de veras que estaba feliz.

Sin pensarlo ni 2 veces, tomó a la chica en brazos y la besó, fue un largo y dulce beso, como ninguno de los dos se había dado antes.

Naruto: Yo también te amo Hinata.

Hinata: Eso me hace muy feliz.

Naruto: A mi igual.

Hinata: Por cierto, que pasó con mi sorpresa.

Naruto: Ya te dije que mañana.

Hinata: No es justo, yo…respondí a tu pregunta.

Naruto: Y de la mejor manera. (Le da otro beso, pero más corto)

Hinata: En ese caso, debemos irnos a dormir ya.

Naruto: Esta bien, pero ¿dónde dormiré yo?

Hinata: (Roja) No en mi cuarto, no se puede repetir el mismo incidente de hoy, te quedarás en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

Naruto: (Con la mano tomándose el cuello) Esta bien.

Hinata: Sígueme. (Levantándose de la mesa).

Naruto: Hai. (Siguiendo a la chica)

Pasaron nuevamente por una infinidad de pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuarto enorme, no tan grande como el de Hinata, pero aún así de grandes proporciones.

Hinata: ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto: Perfecto, como tu.

Hinata: (Sonrojándose) Jeje… Bueno, yo…yo me voy a…dormir.

Naruto: Que duermas muy bien.

Hinata: A…Adiós. (Dándose la vuelta)

Naruto la tomó por la cintura aún estando ella de espaldas, la abrazó fuertemente como si sujetara un tesoro y la besó dulcemente en los labios, esos labios que tanto le encantaban. Al final del beso la chica volteo, sonrió y se fue a su cuarto, el rubio hizo lo mismo y se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormido con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Algo fome el capitulo...u.u..sí lo sé, pero fue uno de mis primeros escritos.

Espero les guste, se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews...

Feliz Navidad...¡

Bye-bee...¡¡¡ Kissu&Kissu... Atte. Melody...


	3. 25 de Diciembre

Hola...

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, en fin, es el último. Espero les guste.

* * *

Abrió sus grandes ojos azules y lo primero que oyó fue el grito de Hanabi que trataba de despertar a todos pues ya quería ver sus regalos.

Se levantó con muchas energías, había dormido muy bien y muy feliz, ahora sólo quería ver a Hinata y encontrar su regalo.

Salió a los pasillos y por primera vez en esa casa no se perdió ni tardo horas en llegar a su objetivo, una vez en la sala vio a Hanabi casi destrozando la envoltura de su regalo, Hiashi estaba sentado en un sillón junto con Neji y TenTen, Hinata aún no aparecía.

Naruto: Buenos días a todos.

Todos: Buenos días.

Hiashi: (Fríamente) Hanabi aún no los abras, espera a que Hinata llegue.

Hanabi: Mmm… pero porque no llega.

Naruto: Yo iré a traerla.

Hanabi: Eso si no te pierdes jajaja.

Naruto: No me perderé dattebayo.

El rubio se alejó de la sala, recorrió varios pasillos seguro de ir en el camino correcto hacia el cuarto de Hinata y por suerte lo encontró, abrió la puerta y la vio aún recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Naruto se acercó lentamente, se hincó al lado de la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto: Despierta Hinata-chan.

Hinata: (Abriendo los ojos y viendo a Naruto borroso) Naruto-kun ¿eres tu?

Naruto: No, soy un gran ninja de la aldea de la hoja que vino a despertar a una hermosa princesa.

Hinata: Jeje, que ninja tan más guapo. (Le da un beso en la boca).

Naruto: Ya lo sabía. Pero ahora debes levantarte que ya todos están en la sala para abrir los regalos.

Hinata: Los regalos, enseguida voy.

Naruto: Oye Hinata-chan, ¿tu no viste una pequeña caja entre tu bolsa de regalos?

Hinata: Sí, pero la puse en el árbol junto con los demás.

Naruto: Perfecto. (Saliendo por la puerta).

Hinata se arregló y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en la sala con los demás.

Hanabi: Hasta que llegas, al fin podré abrir mis regalos.

Hiashi: Si, ya puedes.

TenTen: ¿Porqué tan desesperada por abrir los regalos?

Neji: Porque le encantan.

Mientras los demás hablaban Hanabi ya llevaba 3 regalos abiertos, el primero fue un pergamino de técnicas dado por su padre, el segundo fue un juego de armas nuevo que Neji le dio y el tercero era el vestido que Hinata le había comprado.

Hanabi: Genial, me tocaron 3 regalos y todos muy bonitos, gracias papá, Neji y Hinata.

Los 3 antes mencionados: De nada.

Hiashi: Ahora es turno de Neji.

Neji: Esta bien.

Él recibió un suéter por parte de Hanabi, un pergamino de técnicas Hyuuga por parte de su tío, un estuche nuevo de armas por parte de Hinata y uno de parte de Tenten.

Neji: Bueno TenTen yo te quería dar esto. (Le entregó un hermoso broche con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha).

TenTen: Neji es muy bonito, muchas gracias. (Dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico serio).

Neji: De nada.

Hiashi: Bien vas tu Hinata.

La chica comenzó con el regalo de Hanabi que era un traje nuevo de entrenamiento, el de Neji era un sujetador para el cabello, muy lindo y su padre le dio un collar.

Hiashi: Ese collar, fue de tu madre.

Hinata: O_O (Realmente sorprendida)

Hiashi: Te lo doy, porque ahora te pareces mucho a ella y me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras.

Hinata: (Llorando) Muchas gracias papá, nunca esperé esto de ti. (Se levantó y lo abrazó, raramente su padre no rechazó el abrazo, hasta participó en él).

Naruto: Hinata aún te falta un regalo.

Hinata: (Que ya había dejado de abrazar a su padre) ¿Cuál?

Naruto: El pequeño que esta a tu derecha.

Hinata volteó hacia el lugar indicado y tomó la caja más pequeña de todas.

Naruto: Es mío…y espero que…que te agrade.

La ojiblanco abrió la caja con delicadeza y en cuanto vio su contenido quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hanabi: ¿Qué es?

TenTen: (Asomándose) Es otro collar.

Hinata: Y uno muy hermoso.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿si te gustó?

Hinata: Claro Naruto-kun, me encantó.

El rubio se acercó y la abrazó.

Hiashi: (Con una mirada penetrante) ¡Porqué se abrazan!

Naruto y Hinata: (Muertos de miedo) Pues…es…es que.

Hasta Neji, Hanabi y Tenten estaban asustados por la mirada del hombre.

Naruto: (Tomando fuerzas de sepa Dios donde) Lo que pasa es yo…yo quiero a Hinata y le he pedido que sea mi novia.

Hiashi tenía una cara llena de furia, todos creían que ahí mismo moriría el pobre de Naruto.

Hinata: Pa…Padre…

Hiashi: ¡Y a ti que te hace creer que te voy a dejar ser novio de mi hija!

Naruto: (Con ese carácter irrelevante que siempre le trae problemas) Tampoco crea que le pido permiso, yo voy a ser novio de Hinata diga lo que diga señor.

Todos menos Hiashi y Naruto: o.O

Hiashi: ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así y porqué quieres ser novio de mi hija!

Naruto: (Ya también gritando al igual que Hiashi) ¡Pues fácil, porque la quiero, porque la AMO!

Hiashi: (Volviendo a su carácter normal pero con algo de felicidad) Bueno ahora sí puedes ser su novio.

Todos: O.O

Naruto: ¡Qué esta loco o que! ¿Porqué primero me grita y ahora esta como si nada que cree que soy…?

Hinata: (Susurando) Naruto-kun no es por nada pero ¡cierra la boca! Y agradece que sigamos vivos.

Naruto: Esta bien.

Hinata: Muchas gracias padre.

Hiashi: No es nada.

Naruto: (Cargando a Hinata) ¡Ahora podremos ser felices juntos dattebayo!

Hinata: (Sonriendo) Sí (Besando a Naruto en la boca)

Hiashi: ¬¬ Sólo eviten hacer eso enfrente de todo el mundo.

Ambos chicos: Esta bien…jeje.

Hanabi: Oigan ya me dio hambre, Hinata ¿Qué más hay de comer?

Naruto: ¡Ramen, ramen! ¡Yo quiero ramen por favor!

Neji: Entonces vamos todos a desayunar.

Hiashi: Claro.

Todos se fueron a sentar al comedor dejando a la recién pareja junta en la sala.

Naruto: Hinata, espera.

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucede?

Naruto: Te falta tu sorpresa. Deja que te la ponga.

Hinata: (Dándole su collar a Naruto) Claro.

La chica se dio la vuelta, el rubio abrió el collar y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello, recogió el cabello de su amada y terminó por ponerle el collar.

Naruto: Te ves realmente hermosa.

Hinata: (Que ni siendo novia de Naruto deja de sonrojarse) Gra…gracias, ¿podrías ponerme este también? (Dándole a su novio el collar de su madre).

Naruto: Por supuesto. (Tomando el collar y colgándoselo de igual manera que el anterior).

Hinata: Muchas gracias.

Naruto: No es nada.

Hinata: Ahora tengo los collares de las 2 personas a las que más quiero y amo, el de mi madre, regalado por mi padre y el tuyo.

Naruto: (Sonrojado) Y con ellos te ves realmente preciosa.

Hiashi: (Desde la cocina) Hinata ya vamos a desayunar.

Hinata: (Recogiendo el último paquete que quedaba en la sala sin abrir) Toma Naruto-kun, Etto me temo que esto no es tan especial como tu regalo.

Naruto: (Destrozando el paquete de su regalo igual que Hanabi) Eso no interesa, me encanta tu regalo, tus regalos en general.

Hinata: ¿Regalos?

Naruto: Sí y gracias.

Hinata: ¿Porqué?

Naruto: Por haberme hecho pasar la navidad más feliz de mi vida.

Hinata: En ese caso, gracias a ti también.

Salieron abrazados hacia el comedor, para tomar su rico desayuno y ser felices por haber disfrutado de la Navidad más maravillosa que cualquiera podría vivir, para el rubio por haber convivido en familia por primera vez en su vida y para Hinata por al fin haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos a ese chico especial.

* * *

Fin...xD...

Espero les haya gustado...u.u... la verdad es una historia muy corta y sencilla.

Me encantarian algunos reviews para conocer sus comentarios sobre este fic...

Ojala hayan tenido felices fiestas...

Bye-bee...¡¡¡


End file.
